When the brightest star goes out
by Silent Wrath
Summary: Rei dumps minako because shes bored with her. but dumping Minako was probably one of the stupidist things she'd ever done.
1. What?

Minako smiled, looking at her caller ID to see if it was someone worth answering the Phone for. Seeing her aijin, she giggled.

"Hey beautiful," she said answering it.

"Hey" Rei's nonchalant voice replied. "Do you mind meeting me at Linkin Park today at 4:30?" 

"I'd be delighted" Minako's smile brightened.

"Alright see ya" Rei hung up without giving Minako time to say bye.

Jumping up she ran to her closet to find something to wear on her "date" with Rei.

Sliding open the doors she picked out six of her favorite outfits.

'I can't wear that it's to childish' she thought hanging her overalls and pink bunny t-shirt back up.'

Sorting threw all the outfits she picked out the perfect one.

'Black and red. Now this is different.' she picked out some baggy Cargo Pants and a red shirt with a small she devil that said, "I don't suck," on the front and "I lick," on the back. Looking around her room, she spotted one of her beloved belts. Grabbing everything she looked at the time '3:30, just enough time for a quick shower'

---

"I feel so bad Setsuna-Senpai," Rei rested her head in her hands. "We've been dating for nine months"

"stay in a relationship your bored with, they always end up being so much fun. You'll just end up hurting her," Setsuna said, taking a sip of her French Vanilla Cappuccino.

"I know that, but she's so sensitive,"

"I hope your not hoping that I'll tell you what's going to happen, because if so I won't no matter how sorry I feel for her." Setsuna said, hoping not to give away too much of a hint. "First loves are always the hardest to give up." Standing up she motioned toward her truck. "Come on I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks"

---

Minako jumped out of the shower when her cell phone rang, totally forgetting she had to be somewhere.  
"Great I'm going to be late again," a naked Minako mumbled as she ran past Artemis and back into her bedroom.

"May I come along this time Mina?" Artemis asked, tail lightly waving behind him.

"Luna's not going to be there,"

"I know I just want to come along,"

"Fine, hope in" Minako said grabbing the black backpack she always carried as she ran out the door.

"Your shoes mina" Artemis said before mumbling something about dumb blonds.

"You can always stay here, I'm going to be late," she said running toward the park.

"Your always late Minako" Artemis yelped as Minako pulled him out of her pack.

"Never mind you can't come" Minako said taking off again.

Sure enough as she rounded the corner her aijin sat on one of the near by swings, clearly contemplating something. Coming to stand in front of her, Rei didn't even look up.

"I don't get a hug or a kiss?" Minako asked.

"Oh," Rei looked up shocked. Standing she gave Minako a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

-- Minako's P.O.V

'Woe that was a disappointment' I couldn't help but notice the detached look in her eyes. The same look that had been there for about a week now.

"Is there something wrong?" I watched her as she fidgeted around, mumbling things irreverent to my question. "Rei"

"Well see," Rei looked up at me, regret in her eyes.

'She's couldn't be' I stared at her, my eyes instantly turning cold.

She backed away from me a little thrown off guard by the sudden change in my essence.

"I'm sorry Minako," she tells me. "I just can't be with you any more"

Her words go threw one ear and out the other.

"But why?" I utter these words to myself. "Have you found some one better?"

-- Rei's P.O.V

"No Minako I haven't found some one else." I told her.

"Is it something I did?" besides the look in her eyes you could tell she was dumbfounded.

"Never" I told her reassuringly but it didn't work. It only made her angry.

"Then what is it?" she yelled at me, obviously frustrated.

"I'm the problem. I'm not used to belonging to someone for so long. And after a while of the same thing day in and day out it gets boring." I told her; never had I thought I'd tell her those words.

"What?" she asked, rhetorically. "We spend nine months together and your braking up with me because you're bored with me?" she shook from her to toe with fury.

"Minako, I"

"Save it, you've showed me how much I mean to you" she turned her heel on me and ran from the park in the opposite direction of her home.

"Minako" I yelled out after her, but she ignored my calls and continued running tears slowly coming from her eyes. 'I'm such a jerk.'

---

--8:30 that night--

"Does Venus look a little strange to you, Ami?" Makoto looked at Venus threw the telescope on Ami's balcony.

Walking over Ami looked up at the sky and frowned. Turning toward Makoto as she moved over to let her look threw the telescope.

"She looks way darker then she did when I check on her last night" Ami's frown deepened a bit.

Walking over to the phone she called Usagi."

"Wello" Usagi's sleepy voice was heard.

"Get up and look at Venus threw your telescope and tell me if she looks darker to you," Ami gently commanded.

In the background, you could hear her tripping and a few whispered cuss words, but eventually she made it.

"Woe, I haven't looked at her in a while but she's defiantly darker," Usagi, said. "I'm sure she'll be back to normal tomorrow night," she yawned.

"I don't know," Ami, said slowly shaking her head.

"Maybe Minako's sick or something. It always turns a different color when something's wrong with her. Remember that time she won the karaoke contest. Venus was brighter than the sun that day," Usagi reminded her.

"Alright but if it's like this tomorrow I'm doing a full scale exam on her," Ami lighten up a bit. "Go back to sleep Meatball head" you could hear the phone go dead on Usagi's side of the phone.

"Now that, that's finished. Come do full scale exam on me," Makoto said smiling devilishly. "I have a throbbing pain right here" ami and followed Makoto's hand and raised an eyebrow.

"I can help you with that,"

---

Minako dragged a huge storage container behind her as she entered her room slamming the door. 

She slid open her closet doors.

'Just throw me away Rei, like a piece of old clothing.' Minako thought pulling out every bright piece of clothing from her wardrobe, and throwing it in the container.

Outfit after outfit was throw into the container, when she was finished she was left with four of what she thought was considerable outfits left.

Picking up the huge bin, she dragged it up into her Attic.

'I need to go shopping tomorrow she peeled of her clothes laying on her bed in her underwear. 'I think I'll try Hot Topic' she snuggled between her sheets, her heart nowhere to be found.

----

So how'd I do? This is my first Rei/Minako fan fiction and I want to know how I did.

Alright people, this story is finished I want at least 5 reviews before I'll post the next chapter. 


	2. Meeting Ko

"I forgot how boring the single life could be, Ko" Rei rolled over on her bed still guilty about her brake up with Minako.

"we'll you could always come and join me" Ko responded. "I'm always happy to have you as company"

"you're always there when I need you Ko, thanks."

"well you were in an unhappy relationship. I just requested you brake up so you could find someone more interesting." Ko said seductively over the phone.

'the relationship wasn't unhappy and Minako was interesting enough' Rei thought before responding.

"I'll be there in ten," Rei told her.

"I'll be waiting for you" Ko hung up.

throwing on a spaghetti strap black shirt and some tan pants Rei walked over to Ko's.

She was a bit early so she stood in front of the door.

"aren't you going to knock" She heard Ko's voice on the other side of the door.

Knocking lightly Ko opened the door wearing a very tight baby blue shirt and some very small blue shorts.

Rei's eyes traveled the length of Ko's body.

'she looks good in that,' Rei thought. 'Minako would look better in it though' shaking her thoughts away she followed Ko into her apartment.

Sitting on the couch she watched a Ko's searched threw a few movies for them to watch.

"how about, The Truth About Jane"

"sounds good, wasn't that movie on lifetime? " Rei, said.

"yeah" Ko stuck the movie in the DVD player and sat down snuggly next to Rei.

---

"Princess?" one of Minako's ladies in waiting addressed her. "I'm sorry about you losing your love."

"I don't need your Pity," Minako snapped at the young girl. "Get out "she commanded angrily.

"as you wish it, Princess" The young girl turned to leave. "your first loves the hardest to give up." she left.

"If you only knew how true you were, Fawn" The Angry princess sat on the edge of her window ceil, gently stroking Artemis's fur.

"that wasn't very nice of you mina" Artemis purred.

"it wasn't nice of Rei to toss me away like that either. I'm sick of being nice and having the world and its insignificant begins walk on me." Minako looked down at him. "I allow everyone else to fall in love, but the moment I do everything else falls apart. Why am I destine to be alone while everyone else has got some one?"

"sometimes you have to let go and if it comes back, you'll know for sure that it's yours," Artemis told his Princess.

"I guess your right, but I still hate her for what she's done to me." Minako Swung herself but into her room, Just missing how her planet turned several shades darker.

---

"Okay so maybe that wasn't the best movie," Ko said, turning off the DVD player.

"I miss her already Ko" Rei closed her eyes as memories of her and Minako's short relationship past before her.

"I know" Ko said wrapping her arms around Rei.

---

Rei's P.O.V

I rested my head on her shoulder as I relaxed. I inhaled her scent deeply, before drifting off into a deep sleep.

'did she just kiss me?' Rei asked herself just before her mind went black.

-

I woke up at about 11:30 looking around I noticed I was wrapped tightly in some ones arms.

"Minako?" I asked sleepily. I sat up quickly when I remembered I had broken up with Minako earlier that day. Looking behind me I found Ko sleeping soundly.

I gently shook her.

She opened her eyes slowly and stretched.

"I need to go home Ko, I've school in the morning" I told her.

She nodded following me to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

---

Minako turned over falling out of her bed as her Alarm clock screamed for her to get her lazy ass up and into the shower for a lousy day full of stupid boys and irritatingly jealous girls.

'By now the news has probably spread like wild fire threw school.' she thought walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower striping out of her underwear she jumped in, and 5 minutes later; jumped out.

Going into her closet she grabbed a black shirt that had a black and white picture of Venus dieing, around it were the words. 'Should the people of earth stop loving, I would be the last one to care' . 

She smirked and grabbed another pair of black pants. Grabbing her Backpack and the keys to her truck. Minako was off to pick Up Rei for school.

---

"Rei" Minako called, shaking her. "Rei, get up were going to be late"

"what?" Rei sat up, 'oh crap'

Rei ran past Minako and into the restroom.

After a quick shower, she got out ignoring the fact that she was naked she jogged back into her room, forgetting Minako was there waiting for her. She moved faster putting on her underwear and her clothing she grabbed her red backpack.

"ready" Rei said, she dropped her back pack once she got a good look at Minako. It wasn't really Minako that caught her attention, it was the shirt she was wearing. "I've never seen that shirt before Mina-Chan." I picked my backpack up again.

"I know" she replied. Walking out in front of Rei.

"I thought you said we were going to be late? We've got 30 minutes Mina-Chan" Rei looked over at Minako who continued to drive.

"I always have my cell phone alarm 30 minutes early, I just tend to ignore it" she glanced over at Rei. She stopped her truck.

"is that a hickey?" Minako asked Rei, her voice friendly.

"what!" Rei pulled down the mirror desperately searching for the mark.

"kidding" Minako said, half laughing.

"don't do that" Rei said, Angrily.

"Alright"

Pulling into the school parking lot a small crowd of boys waited at Minako's designated parking spot.

They all seemed to get disappointed when they saw Rei in the car with her.

"I knew they hadn't broke up" One boy said.

Minako pulled into her parking space and got out.

"Minako, will you merry me" another guy asked when she stepped out.

"sorry boys, I'm bored with dating right now" Minako said, brushing them off by walking away.

Rei followed. "you didn't have to pick me up this morning ya know?"

"yeah I know, but just because you aren't my…" Minako stopped and shrugged off her question. 'I don't owe her any explanations' she thought.

"hey you two love birds," Usagi came up behind them.

"we're not lovebirds," Minako said half disgusted.

"we broke up Usagi," Rei said quietly.

Talk about OOC. Wait until the next chapter how about a snippet? Alright people, this story is finished I want at least 5 reviews before I'll post the next chapter.

--Preview--

"hey leave her alone" Ko's yelled at Minako.

Minako turned around to look over at Ko.

"mind you own business" Minako shifted into a comfortable position as she turned back to Rei.

Rei stared at her, this wasn't the same Minako she loved. This Minako was different, this Minako was an brutally honest Minako. This Minako was way sexier also.

Rei could see her life going down hill for the next month or two.

"now you've got people fighting your battles for you," Minako taunted before rounding a corner and walking down a hall. 


	3. Dangerous Minako

heres the nest chapter. hope you like it.

"actually…" Minako began, and then almost changed her mind at the pained expression on Rei's face. "she dumped me" 

Minako grinned Inwardly when Rei glared at her.

"but why Rei? you two work so well together" Usagi asked.

"yeah, tell her why you dumped me Rei," Minako's indifferent voice beckoned.

"Mina…" Rei hissed.

"What? Tell her that you dumped me because you were bored with me, and couldn't suck it up until something fun for us to do came along. Tell her how you couldn't enjoy just being with me." Minako's voice grew angry.

"Hey leave her alone," Ko yelled at Minako.

Minako turned around to look over at Ko.

"mind your own business" Minako shifted into a comfortable position as she turned back to Rei.

Rei stared at her; this wasn't the same Minako she loved. This Minako was different; this Minako was a brutally honest Minako.

Rei could see her life going down hill for the next month or two.

"now you've got people fighting for you" Minako taunted before rounding a corner and walking down a hall.

"I said leave her alone, you fucking hoe" Ko turned her around roughly.

Minako's hand sprang forward, as she slapped the girl who grabbed her.

"fight!" a girl near by yelled attracting the attention of her school mates who crowed around to watch.

"and I said mind your own business" Minako balled her hands into a fist.

Ko lunged at Minako who effortlessly moved out of her way. Grabbing Ko's jacket she pulled the girl back onto her feet.

"don't start a fight you don't know you can win" Minako slammed her into a near by wall, bringing her fist back she prepared to Beat the life out of Ko.

"Hey!" Rei and Makoto voiced, running toward the two.

Nevertheless, they got there to late to stop the first punch.

Ko slid down the wall in pain as Minako continued throwing punches until Makoto got close enough to grab the smaller girl.

"what's your problem Minako?" Makoto yelled.

"are you okay Ko?" Rei asked bending down to help the fallen girl.

"what problem?" Minako asked her voice once again showing indifference.

Ami gently pushed Makoto aside.

"where'd you get that shirt?" Ami asked.

"my closet" Minako turned and walked away throwing the middle finger to Ko and Rei over her shoulder.

- Lunch-

"I can't believe she did that!" Rei exclaimed, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"I'm more worried about her shirt, than I am about Ko," Ami said. "it reminds me of last night when we were checking up on the planets."

Rei ignored them as her thoughts roamed; she was too deep in her daydream to even notice what they were talking about.

"Venus was a bit dark than it usually is." Usagi answered. "I just thought Minako was sick, not mad because Rei dumped her because you got bored with her."

"you what?" Ami glared at Rei. "tell me you didn't,"

Rei shook her head, not fully hearing what Ami said.

"poor Minako" Makoto mumbled, looking up at Ami who gave her a reassuring smile.

"don't worry Makoto," she whispered in her ear. "I don't ever plan on leaving you."

"love you" Makoto kissed her cheek.

"hey look," Naru said as she sat down joining them she point over to Minako and Ko.  
-

Minako's P.O.V

"sorry about this morning." I looked down and almost laughed, I'd practically beaten the girl silly.

"save your Apologies" Ko spat. "I don't want your pity,"

I was a bit taken back by that comment. "let me inform you of something" I told her, "She's mine understand? Let that black eye be a reminder of what I'll do to you if I find out anything I don't like"

"is that a threat?" Ko asked.

"no. it's a forewarning, so take heed." Minako smiled charmingly at Rei who walked up.

'goddess, she's beautiful.' Rei stared at her as she walked toward the rest of the Inner Senshi.

"Sorry about her Ko, she's still mad," Rei said sitting next to her.

"how could you ever have liked her in the first place? she's such a bitch," Ko's hissed angrily.

"she's not a bitch Ko." Rei said, sudden with a sudden feeling of anger. "Minako's one of the most caring people I know, she's just trying to understand everything"

"How pathetic" Ko snapped "now your taking up for her. After what she did to you"

"what did she do to me Ko? I remember braking up with her because you…" Rei trailed off.

"do you always do what you're told?" Ko smiled. "if I can't have you neither can she."

"some friend" Rei struggled to control her anger as she walked away.

-Shrine, two weeks later-

"have any of you seen Minako at all this week," Usagi asked her study group.

"I saw her in Hot Topic, Wednesday," Makoto said.

"I saw her last night," Rei said; a small blush covered her cheeks.

"what happened?" Usagi asked, leaning over the table.

"nothing 'happened" Usagi" Rei giggled when Usagi's goofy smile disappeared.

"did you too talk?" Makoto asked.

"oh yeah" Rei said nodding. "right before she slapped me, and told me I was an inconsiderate degenerate."

"Sorry to hear that" Ami said. "I brought my telescope so you all could see how dark Venus is getting. It's a little brighter, but not bright enough for comfort.

"what are you on about Ami?" Rei looked around the room confused.

"well since the day you broke up with Minako, Venus has gradually been getting darker."

"so has Minako" Makoto added in.

"I want her back so bad, I have no idea what to do with myself any more." Rei sighed.

"well then do something to get her back." Ami commanded. "you could start by having a proper conversation with her….

- 

Minako is so evil… and I'm lovin' it. How about you?

you know you want to review.. click the button it's your friend. 


	4. Draging in Kagome

Prepare your selves for this chapter.  
Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha and Sailor moon. I do own Ko

-

"Ouch" Minako said looking down at her now bleeding wrist. "This shit doesn't feel as good as they say it does" Minako sat the razor down on the counter as she washed over he new cut.

"Minako?" Haruka made her way up the stairs.

"Shit" Minako ran to get the Ace bandage she had purchased from the store and quickly began to wrap it over her arm.

-Knock, Knock-

"Minako?"

"One sec Haruka-san" I hurriedly tucked the end and went to open the door for her.

"Hey fighter" Haruka said, winking at me as I closed the door behind her.

"Is that what they're calling me now?" Minako sat down on her bed, and grimaced.

"No, but I think I'll start to call you that so it spreads faster" Haruka said sarcastically.

"So what's up?"

"I just wanted to know how it felt after you kicked that girls ass?" Haruka looked over at her disappointment covered her face.

"Not very good" Minako told her. "But while I was doing it. I just couldn't help myself; I lost control. I couldn't help but feel it was her fault Rei broke up with me. Not because she was bored. However, because the whole two years her and Ko have known each other she has been telling Rei that I'm no good for her. And Rei ignored her until we started going out. That's when Rei really started to doubt our relationship a little" Minako stood up angrily walking over toward her window.

"I know what ya mean. Before I was sure Michi was the one, I doubted everything we had done together. That was until other people flirted with her. I couldn't help but get angry over feel a bit over protective of her. I told her these things and she laughed at me telling me that no she met could ever handle her the way I do. From then on I've trusted her, but there still are a few people I'd love to murder." Haruka stretched. "You could always make her extremely jealous of you…"

"Haruka that's a great Idea…. But I'd just end up hurting her and someone else." Minako turned toward her blond friend. "But I'd be willing to do almost anything to her her back."

"There's ways around hurting other people…" Haruka smiled. "You could always ask some one you really trust to help you."

"Kagome, I need a favor" Minako called one of her most trusted friends Kagome Higurashi.

"Anything for you Minako" Kagome said.

"well I know you've heard but recently Rei and I Broke up and I was wondering if you could….." Minako continued to tell Kagome her plan.

"Won't that make her hate me?" Kagome questioned sounding a little uncertain.

"I promise she won't hate you, if you help me,"

"Well okay, but I need to tell Sesshomaru I wouldn't want him getting mad at me for smelling like you," she giggled.

"Didn't he almost kill Souta the day he hugged you?"

"No, but he did growl at him. Sess is so cute sometimes." Kagome giggled.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru is cute all the time." Minako corrected her. "I'll talk to you later"

"Alright Minako, my house at four right?"

"Right, oh and thanks" Minako hung up, and sighed 'this atta be good'

-

"I can't cook!" Rei Exclaimed.

"Relax I'll help you," Makoto said trying to calm her a bit.

Rei grunted she didn't really like this plan. She had three choices; take Minako out for dinner and then beg for forgiveness or take her out, bring her back to the shrine, make her dinner, and then beg for forgiveness or just leave things as is.

"We'll help you get her back" Usagi reassured her. "But you have to be willing to do most of it yourself, seeing how it was you who broke up with her. Not the other way around."

"I could always send her a letter…" Rei started.

"No Letters" Ami snapped.

"But…" Rei began

"No letters" they all coursed at her.

"Alright fine, but what if this doesn't work?" Artemis asked. "She's been so different lately there's no telling whether she'll take notice to all this and think about how hard your willing to work to get her back," "Oh thanks Artemis," Rei mumbled.

"It's better to have lost then to not have tried at all." Luna said.

"Fine," Rei said standing up she grabbed her bag. "I'll try the up front approach first; if that doesn't work I'll give this plan a try."

"Good luck." -

Rei's P.O.V

'I must be insane. Females are such a headache. I wonder how Darien puts up with Usagi' Rei opened her umbrella as rain started to pour. 'I don't remember all out rain being in the forecast today' she shrugged.

"Minako," Kagome giggled.

Minako smiled goofily at Kagome as Rei rounded the corner.

Stepping back, Rei poked her head around the park wall.

Sitting on a swing, Minako sat content with Kagome on her lap.

"No fucking way," Rei's balled her fist. "How could Kagome do this? She's like my sister?"

"Rei?" A low calm voice called.

She turned and frowned.

"Hi Sess," Rei's heartbeat sped up. "You know, every time I see you I ask myself how a man could be so beautiful."

"Is that what humans would call a pick up line?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

"If I were trying to pick you up, yes; but since I'm not trying to pick you up, no" Rei sighed. "Why'd you and Kagome break up?" Rei asked Sesshomaru as he wrapped and arm around her shoulder and walked in the opposite direction.

"She said, she was waiting for you and Minako to brake up so she could make her move on her while she was still upset about your brake up. So she dumped me to pursue Minako. And well you saw how well her plan is working out. It seems I she was settling for me because she couldn't have who she truly wanted at the time." Sesshomaru growled angrily.

"Looks like human emotions are starting to rub off on you," Rei said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Do you think I'm good at expressing them?"

"Fairly, you just have to stop growling like an animal and you'll have perfected them." Rei laughed, but she couldn't shake the sudden feeling of dislike she felt for Kagome and she knew the Sesshomaru could since it. 


	5. No hair cut

"What have I let myself get into?" Kagome said kissing Minako again and then sitting on the next swing.

"Seems like you enjoyed it to me." Minako sighed. "Did you see the look on her face? It was priceless."

"To bad we couldn't take a picture would have been nice to put in your scrap book." Kagome grabbed Minako's hand. "Let's go and get a manicure, that always helps."

Minako smiled "your right, they do always help even if it's just a little."

--

"Sess? What did you want to do when Kagome broke up with you?"

"Of her own free will, or because of someone else?"

"Either is fine."

"Well since it was of her own free will then there's really nothing I can do about it. However, if it was because of someone else, I would want to kill her; but she wouldn't approve of that anyway."

"So either way you're stuck? That sucks ass." Rei wished she had done the sensible thing.

"The best outcomes don't normally come from luck, but from precise planning. There is normally a very simple solution to these kinds of things. Do you have any idea's?"

"The girls said, I should take her out and then make her dinner; but the details are still kind of sketchy,"

"I'm happy I'm not female, you are all too complicated," Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Well then what do you suppose I do?"

"Simply tell her that you have done a foolish thing and you would like another chance."

"Yeah like that'll work," Rei stopped and gave a small giggle.

"What?"

"I'm too complicated, and your not complicated enough."

"I'm glad you find me amusing." Sesshomaru glared at her and walked off.

"Love you too, Sesshomaru"

---

"So what are you up for this time mina?" Shane asked as she sat down in her chair.

"You would be nice" Minako looked Shane over.

Shane stood at 5'9 with cropped cut black Hair, her eyes a dark purple, often scared people. Her face was pale and black eyeliner making her looks dangerous. She was a lean girl all skin and bones, if you did not know her she might cross you as a lazy teen, which by luck was making it big in the hair fashion and industry. She wore fitted black slacks that were a bit to long and a button down black shirt with a long sleeve white shirt underneath. On her feet was a pair of black and white converse all stars.

"Being a single lesbian isn't half bad now is it," Kagome giggled sitting across from Minako.

"I could have told you that," her deep voice, dripped with sarcasm.

"I originally came here for a manicure. Now I think I want a hair cut." Minako smiled. "Yeah, I want a hair cut,"

"Mina, I don't think that's a good idea," Shane ran her fingers through Minako's hair.

"Why your hair's short. It barely touches the bottom of your ear,"

"Yes, nevertheless you look better with long hair, And I with short,"

Minako glared at her.

"Look, I won't cut it, so if it's a hair cut you want take a seat in someone else's chair," she crossed her arms over her chest. "I promise you'll hate it if you get it cut,"

"Fine, can I have my ends clipped at least?"

"Sure" Shane smiled. "And I'll do it for free,"

"At least I get my manicure," Kagome laughed.

"That's only because you suck!" Minako smiled.

---

"Minako , I love you" Rei stood in front of a mirror and repeated those words. "Mina, I love you. This is crap."

Rei picked up the phone from her night stand, and pressed the speed dial.

"Hullooo…." Hotaru answered.

"Hey Hotaru, is Setsuna-Senpai home?"

"Maybe, maybe not. what do ya want with her?" Hotaru snickered as she heard Rei trying to control her temper. "Hold on. Mama, Rei's on the phone for you,"

Setsuna's P.O.V

"How may I be of service,"

"I need a buddy; and Minako's already gotten herself a new one,"

"It's not like you weren't expecting it."

"How come I knew I'd hear something similar to an I told you so if I called you?"

"Because you know that's what you deserve."

"Thanks, calling you has been comforting."

"Are you calling for comfort or for advice?"

"Both?"

"Pick one."

"Comfort…"

"And you deserve comfort, why?"

"Because Kagome's breaking it off with my woman!" she expressed angrily.

"Actually, she's no…"

"Mine!"

"Alright, what would give you that idea?"

"Just the small fact that they were sucking each others lungs out on the swings!" I heard Rei begin to cry and couldn't help feeling sorry for her.

"Were you spying?"

"Goddess, I'm not that low."

"You say that as if you've never done it before." I frowned.

"I haven't." Rei snapped.

"Have you given any thought to the girls Idea?" I asked, trying to get her mind of the kiss and on how to get her lover back.

"Not really." She answered honestly.

"Why not?"

"She might figure out it wasn't my idea. it's a bit to romantic to belong to me."

"That's true it sounds like something Makoto would do."

"It was mostly her idea."

I smirked at how well I knew my fellow Senshi. "Your more of a amusement park type person."

"Well she likes amusement parks…" 


	6. A changed Minako

I'm just now typing this story up. I wrote it on paper eons ago.

--

Minako walked into her home. Running her fingers through her soft golden blonde hair, she sighed while walking upstairs to the bathroom. She was half asleep. He long school day and driving Rei home had really taken a tool on her. She turned on the shower, "goddess, I feel like hell!" she began to strip, he body feeling weary. Watching herself in the mirror she stopped. "No wonder she doesn't want me I'm to skinny."

Stepping into the shower she sat down and cried.

Artemis P.O.V.

"Minako?" I poked my nose into the shower; the salty smell invaded my senses. I knew she was crying.

"Yeah buddy?" I heard her ask softly, as she pulled me into the shower with her.

"What's wrong," I asked purring as she began to slide her hands through my darkening fur.

"Just thinking about Rei, It's about time you have a shower you beginning to turn gray," She gave me a sad smile before grabbing that weird shampoo of hers and gently massaged in into my pristine white fur.

"Try not to think about it to much, " I told her, she rinsed the shampoo from my fur. "She'll come to her senses and realize she was wrong.

"You don't thing I'm being to hard on her, I mean, I did beat the shit out of "friend." I watched as Minako made the quotation signs with her curved fingers as she said the word friend.

She grabbed a dry towel off of the near by towel rack and bundled me into it.

As I dried off I told her. " Just let whatever happens happen, don't let bring you down at least you two are still friends. You're the longest relationship she'd ever been in." I walked toward the door. "Poor Kagome" I said as I walked out.

END P.O.V.

"Thanks Artemis, you always know how to make a girl feel better." I almost snapped at him. It wasn't that he'd said anything wrong. I just hate it when he decides to stat the obvious. "Like I couldn't have fingered that out for myself."

I stood up, done with my good deeds for the day. To tired to move I stood their letting the warm water soothe my arching spirit. I stared down at the water on the floor looking at my blurry reflection contemplating, what I saw repulsed me. My make up was runny, the eyeliner being the worst. My eyes were sad, my face looked tough. Not like the Minako I'd always been: but a new Minako. One who fought to forget to take others into consideration. I let Rei turn me into this! She left me because she was bored! Why am I chasing her? I asked myself for the hundredth time. But I knew. It was because I loved her, letting her go without a fight meant the worst kind of defeat.

I became enraged with myself. Angry at what I'm letting her do to me, Angry because I felt worthless. The girl I loved left me. I could always find another girlfriend, but not one like Rei. People don't understand how different she is, she was that one person I could never figure out, she made my think. She made my heart stronger, my hopes and dreams now seemed shattered. Everything I wanted surrounded her. Of course I had to your suppose to incorporate those you love into the rest of you life. Now the things I cherished most were either completely distorted or gone. So, I brought myself to the conclusion that she didn't deserve me and won't have me. But in the back of my mind I knew that wasn't true. All she had to do was apologize.

I shook myself out of thought, washed off and got out of the shower, glancing in the mirror I looked better softer, more me like, a smile crossed my features.

'There I am," I thought.

I was suddenly feeling cherry, wrapping up in my robe, I sat down in front of my computer turning it on. I signed onto my MSN messenger my friend Vanessa was logged on; everyone else had better things to do. I would have loved to have spoken to Mokato I heard she and Ami were going steady.

I pushed away from the computer resting my head on the desk I look at my room. I need to replace the ace bandage from where I had the bright idea to try cutting.

'Stupid Emo's, think of something else," I got up rummaging through my drawer until I found it. Gently I cleaned and rewrapped it.

I glared at the phone when it rang. Leaning over I picked it up without checking the caller I.D.

End P.O.V.

"Hello?" Minako lay on her bed resting her head on her newly bandaged arm.

"Hey," Rei whispered into the phone. She sounded worn out. Minako slightly smiled. "I may dislike her now but her voice is still absolutely orgasmic," Minako thought.

"What's up?" Minako asked trying to start a conversation with Rei hoping she didn't want to talk about their break up.

"Did you have fun with Kagome today?" Rei's voiced instantly changed, Minako could hear the distain dripping dangerously from her words. Rei was extremely jealous, Minako thought.

"Actually, I did." Minako poked. "She's an awesome kisser."

"Better than me? Rei asked

"Much better than you you," Minako giggled as she heard Rei groan on the other end of the line.

"Well then, I hope she can do you better than I can to," Rei teased.

"Rei, No one can do me better than you can,"

"I'm glad you gave me the pleasure of knowing what you taste like."

"Well if you hadn't broken up with me you could have a taste right now." Minako instant regretted her words; she didn't feel like getting into it with Rei today.

"Don't mess with me Mina," Rei's voice became sullen again.

"Your fault." Minako said casually.

"How can I get you back?" Her voice soft.

Minako's P.O.V

I sat the stunned, how dare she make my life hell and then decide she can just step back in. Does she really expect me to let her in with open arms again! My love for her has not been faltered but my trust has been breeched.

"Prove yourself," I hung up not wanting to hear her reply.

Rei's P.O.V

"Mina…" I trailed off as the phone disconnected.

I flipped the television on. Halloween was almost here.

I sat there my mind reeling.

"I don't want us to have the average date," Rei sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought.

-- Venus.

"Highness," A new voice called out to her.

"What can I do for you?" Venus once again sat on her window ceil looking down upon her plant.

"Its not what you can do for me, it's what I can do for you."

"Excuse me?" Venuses blue eyes sharpened.

"Tell me highness, what brings you such measures of pain?" She could see the woman grimace. " Your people are becoming quiet irritable. The things that make this planet great are quickly evaporating. I can only hope that the people see what an emotional princess they have. It would not do it something was to happen between the planets. Everyone know Emotion rules over logical thinking."

"Who are you?" Venus asked calmly.

"How rude of me, not introducing myself." The woman bowed. "Kitannaru Tokumatsu,"

"It's sad how easy it is to get to me," Venus glared.

"It's my job to get past them unnoticed." She pulled off the hood of her silver cloak that hid her identity from Venus. "That is if you except me, but of course you'll have to see what I'm capable of."

Venus stared at her new Lady knight; she was proving to be very interesting.

"My pain is no excuse for the behavior of my people, I have no doubts they'll return to their normal selves in no time. The festival will be upon us soon."

"I beg to differ, highness," Kitannaru bowed low. "Only when you return to your original carefree self, will things on this plant become right."

Venus looked away from her, "we will see. It doesn't matter how emotional I am, battle is your job."

"Until you get restless," Kitan Retorted approaching the window ceil, looking out. " Beautiful view, almost as beautiful as our princess."

"Agreed," Venus smiled settling down a bit. The simplest thing such as a smile felt foreign to her, almost new. She would like this woman, as blunt as she was, a lot. "Now, tell me your story."

"Not much to tell," She began.

--

Minako's P.O.V.

"Mina! Open up," Mokato shouted from the other side of Minako's locked bedroom door.

Minako sprang from her bed scampering over to open the door.

Opening it wide Mokato blushed. Haruka looked toward Michiru.

"Are we interrupting something?" Mokato managed to get out.

"Huh?" Minako looked down, her face drained of color.

Her robe hung wide open, exposing her perfect body to the three lesbians in front of her. Closing it quickly she hurried over to her close, and got dress quickly.

"What's with the ace bandage?" Michiru asked Mina.

"Cut myself," Minako said dismissing the question with the wave of her hand.

"Minako frowned, "how?"

"With a razor," Minako zipped her pants.

"Doesn't Rei have football?"

"Yeah, I have to get their before they try and steal my number," thankful for the change in subject.

"I don't know how she plays that sport." Michiru sighed.

Michiru caught Haruka's eyes the look in the pleaded for her not to interfere. Michiru gave her a stern look in return.

Minako wasn't blind to those looks, the determined look on Michiru's face and the look in Haruka's eyes, the "just leave it look on Mokato's."

"Look okay I know it was stupid. And it hurt like hell. I don't plan on doing it again.

Mokato reached out and ran her fingers over Minako's bandaged arm. "Was it really that bad?"

"It was," Minako sighed, " but I think I'm getting used to it. She isn't just some girl. She's the love of my life. Pathetic huh?"

"Ye... Ouch Michiru," Haruka began saying before Michiru elbowed her in the stomach.

"No it's not" Michiru smiled " love is never pathetic, it just makes you do pathetic things, like cutting.

"Yeah to bad I value my life so much. I might have considered ending it.

"You not the only one" Haruka said. "I'm on edge everyday living with this woman," Haruka dodged Michiru's hand. "I'm kidding love."

"We're suppose to be having a serious conversation!" she scolded.

"I know but I just couldn't help myself." Haruka hugged her. "I'm sorry…"

She kissed Michiru softly. "Forgive me?"

"Will you two stop sucking faces this my story not yours" Minako said pushing through them.

"She's right," Mokato said walking in between them also. "Kiss when you get home."

"Sorry!" They coursed.

"No your not," Mokato called.


	7. Fútbol

I noticed I made a minor mistake in the last chapter, it should have been fútbol, not football.

Chapter 7: Fútbol.

"Great game buck," Minako said, Pulling on Rei's loose strands of hair. "How does it feel to score the winning goal again?"

"Great," Rei mumbled and pulled her teeth guard out of her mouth. "But next time I'll let Dana do it, I'm getting way to much publicity than I particularly care for."

"Aren't you sweaty," She frowned as Rei wiped the sweat from her face with her sleeve of her shirt.

"I guess you didn't notice the mud," Minako giggled as Rei blushed.

Rei grinned at her before wrapping her arms around her. The wet mud and sweat transferring from her uniform to Minako's clean jersey and sweatshirt.

"Eww," She said, Dusting off what shirt could of the mud. "You seriously need a shower."

"I figured as much,"

"You are so not getting in my truck with that uniform on, go change." She pointed toward the locker room.

"Fine," She said sticking her tongue out at the blonde. "But be sure to remember you don't own me!"

"You really should quit before she decides to leave you," Dana, a lean petite brunette said before hopping onto the taller girls back. "To the locker room" She yelled.

"Where you flirting with her?" Michiru asked walking up with Haruka on her arm.

"What can I say? Old habits die extremely hard." She sighed.

--

"And that's basically my life story Highness," Kitan sighed.

"A very interesting life you've had, a pirate, queen of the rouge, a knight only to become a very young guardian. A very admirable life you've lived." She Venus laughed lightly. "after you've told me your whole life story. You expect me to believe everything you say" The young queen looked at her smuggly. "Convincing but not convincing enough. Who are you really?"

"You're better than I thought, I admit I really was too young to actually be a real pirate but you know," Kitan Shrugged.

"Yes I know." Venus ran her fingers through his hair. "You're a spy."

"No," Kitan said. "Okay yes, but I am now genuinely interested in beginning your guardian."

"Your first duty as my guardian will be to escort me to tonight's ball and keep the maranian queen away from me." Venus yawned, before stretching.

"Looks like it's someone's nap time," Kitan offered the queen her arm. "Shall we?"

"Perhaps you could love me," The queen told her as they walked a distance to her sleeping chamber.

"Maybe," The lady knight replied making herself comfortable in an arm chair next to the queens door.

--

"Ready?" Minako asked as she watched Rei sling her messenger bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah, Can we stop and get something to eat?"

"Like?" Minako yawned and snuggled closer to Rei, who'd placed her arm around her shoulders.

"Denny's," Rei said, looking across the street.

--

November 27th—4 weeks later—

"You hear M&A yet?" Rei asked Minako.

Minako nodded. "Totally sucks, They're such a great couple."

Minako rested her head on Rei's lap. "Have you spoken to Usagi at all this week? Everything go haywire when that female disappears."

"I'm glad someone needs me to keep the peace around this place." Usagi said, walking up and siting next to the two sprawled out on their favorite park bench. "anyway, I'm not worried to much about those two, they'll bounce back for sure."

"They can't live to long without being together." Rei added. "they'll be having make up sex by the end of the night."

"Are you aware that make up sex isn't everything?" Usagi laughed.

"It's not?" Minako said, sitting up quickly.

"with those two it is," Rei said, gently pushing Minako back into laying position.

"You to are ones to talk," Ami walked up behind them. "We could barely get you two of each others bedrooms, it was pathetic."

They blushed as deep red," it was all in good fun," Rei snickered.

"Yeah, good fun." Minako sighed.

The four sat there silently for a few moments an uncomfortable silence setting over the them.

"I haven't seen Hotaru for about a week where is one." Usagi broke the silence.

"She has a paper to do on WWI to research. Mokato said she'd be more than happy to tutor her." Ami answered, standing up and pulling her hood over her head.

"Where are you headed?" Rei asked.

"To Mokato's, I came out to my mother today." Ami grinned. "She knew before I did, it seems."

"That's a bit creepy." Usagi yawned.

--

Next Chapter… will be up soon. This story is now off hold.


	8. Can't Escape Her Gaze

The scenes where Minako become Venus aren't flashbacks, they are happening in an alternate universe.

--

_Chapter 8: Can't Escape her Gaze._

"So," Minako said, as she parked in her drive way. "You little freeloader."

Rei grinned. She knew what Minako was getting at. "I'll pay for the next pizza."

"Good girl," Minako cooed as she stepped out of the truck and helped Rei with her bags. "I said come stay with me for the weekend and you pack up your whole wardrobe."

"Hey, you never know where we might go. I have to pack a little something for every occasion."

"Speaking of going somewhere, do you want to go a new club that just opened up in the red light district."

"There is no karaoke correct?" Rei asked, following the young blonde into the house.

"No," Minako sighed. " I know how much you hate karaoke, I wouldn't ask you to go if it was."

"You're right, you'd be hooking up with Usagi and hittin' the town without me."

Minako grinned.

"Don't feel bad," Artemis said, meeting them at the top of the stairs. "She never takes me to the club with her either."

"The first time I tried to take you, you freaked out about the flashing lights and the loud music." Minako defended.

"I'm ready to try again," he told her.

"I'd rather not have a repeat of the first time," she told him. "and anyway I want to go out with Rei tonight."

"Yeah, with me." she teased, Heading into Minako's room and dropping her crap next Minako's computer desk.

Minako logged onto the internet in search of a dress code for the new club they'd be going to for entertainment for the night.

"I a semi-formal club," Minako told Rei.

"Should I go with something that says, " To hot to touch" or "out of your league but still approachable."" Rei asked, sitting comfortably on her knees as she sifted through her clothing looking for something suitable to wear.

Minako stood up and grabbed Rei's hands urging her to feet. She pulled her close and whispered.

"How about a little of both,"

Rei gulped as she felt Minako hands travel over the curves of her hips, making their way across her shapely legs and back up again.

"Or," She began as she turned Rei away from her.

Rei slightly relaxed in the blondes arms until she looked up saw their reflection on Minako's closet mirrors. They looked amazing together.

"WE could go as "Out of you league but still approachable."" Minako grinned at Rei's semi-aroused expression, and laughed when the other girl grinned back.

"Good idea." Rei said, trying to calm herself down quickly.

--

Venus—

"There she is," Venus told Kitan, nodding toward the Maranian queen.

"What are you?" Kitan teased. "Afraid?"

"No," Venus retorted. "She's my ex girlfriend."

Kitan stopped laughing. "How'd you manage to lose a piece of ass like that."

Venus glared at her. "I suppose she just wanted to try other things."

"You mean other people," Kitan said.

"Same difference," Venus blanched. "She's coming this way. Go distract her."

"And how to you suppose I do that?" Kitan asked.

"Ask her to dance, she loves dancing."

"I can't dance," Kitan replied as she walked toward the Maranian queen.

"Good evening," Kitan said stopping Mars.

"Good evening," She offered a polite smile.

"I would be honored to have the next dance," Kitan offered her arm.

"I…" Mars made eye contact with Venus and sighed. "Would like very much to dance with you."

Venus exhaled the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Her new lady knight was coming through for her.

--

"Dear goddess," Minako mumbled, as Rei sat in front of her desk. Waiting for Minako to finish applying her make-up. They were nearly ready to go.

"Alright gorgeous," Minako finished. "How's that?"

Minako stood back and watched as Rei checked her make-up.

"Perfect," Rei told her. Kissing her on the cheek.

Rei looked Minako over the younger girl wore a simple form fitting blue button up and a loose black skirt, silver neck lace and a simple pair of silver ear rings.

Rei wore a black dress with thin straps, the dress went just past her knees with a pair of black open toe high heels.

"I'll carry ID's and you carry the cash." Minako said.

"No way, my chest is large enough without the little extra the cash gives. You take it." Rei countered quickly snatching the ID's and handing Minako the money who stashed it in her bra.

"I would buy a pair of those underwear with a pocket on the front that you would put a condom in and use it to stash our cash, but that could be just way wrong to hand to someone if you've been dancing all night and you've sweated on it."

Rei got a good laugh out of that one. "They'd probably sniff it afterward."

"Now that's disgusting," Minako grabbed, her casual dress coat and watch as Rei rummaged through her closet for her leather one she'd left a few weeks ago.

"I'm so ready to party," Rei followed Minako out to the car.

-- Venus--

"When you go back to your queen tell her she won't be able to avoid me forever." Mars said. "It was cute of her to send you over here to attempt to distract me."

" I am sorry," Kitan played. " I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about."

" That's alright," Mars smiled. "She got herself a smooth liar this time. You should have met the last one she had."

"I have," Kitan said honestly. " I don't see why she kept him around."

"He lied worse that Artemis," Mars said.

"Who is Artemis?" Kitan asked curiously.

"Venus's feline boyfriend." Mars laughed. "He's so adorable, fuzzy, cuddly and gives pretty good advice."

Kitan nodded, not understanding what the Mars was talking about.

Mars stared passed Kitan and locked gazes with Venus.

The blonde shuttered at the intensity in which the goddess of fire bore into her. She understood perfectly what the look meant. Venus wouldn't be able to avoid the maranian queen for long. She already felt her resolve crumbling.

--

Next update.. When I got my reviews. You get your chapter.


	9. Jovian Waltz

Venus stood and was gently pulled into a group of her royal friends.

"How cute she's running," The voice behind her made her shiver lightly.

Venus grinned as Uranus teased her lightly.

"Stop it Ruka," Neptune stepped into her loves open arms.

"But it's true," Uranus countered. " She sent her lady knight to stop

Mars from approaching her."

"That's her purpose," Venus said calmly. "To do what I ask of her."

"Her job is to protect you from those who seek to cause you harm."

Neptune sighed.

"But since no one is out to harm me this is her new job." Venus

informed

them.

Neptune and Uranus glanced at each other before a light cough could be

heard from behind them.

"Good evening" Venus suddenly felt comfortably warm but she knew the

source of that unnatural warmth. Her maranian princess stood behind the

Young couple, mischief playing behind those burning eyes. She slowly

felt herself falling in love all over again.

Venus watched as Neptune courteously bowed and Uranus nodded her

greeting.

"May I interest you in the next dance?" Mars asked Venus softly.

--

"No liquor..." Minako reminded Rei. "We need to know what type of crowd

hangs out in this place."

Rei nodded, watching as Minako maneuvered her truck through the traffic

of the green district the red a few blocks away.

"What's this place called anyway?" She queried suddenly.

"Deja Vu," Minako answered.

Rei raised her eyebrow slightly. "Club type?"

Minako grinned. "Refined. Salsa."

Minako pulled into the nearest parking spot she could find and parked

the car. Stepping out she grabbed her jacket and locked the doors.

Rei slipped her around and linked their hands until they showed I.D's

and walked through the entrance.

The two women sat at the bar comfortably watching the excited

atmosphere of the small club.

"Anything I can get you ladies?" The bartender, a lengthy woman with

dark hair and light colored green eyes stared at them. She downed black

slacks and a long sleeve button down dark green shirt.

"A Pepsi and a sprite." Minako answered without hesitation.

The bartender looked towards Rei and she nodded, giving the woman the

go ahead.

"After this," Rei said looking toward the dance floor. "We Dance."

The two slowly sipped there drinks letting themselves settle into a mood

fit for dance.

"Ready?" Minako asked, sliding from her seat onto her feet and holding

out her hand.

"As I'll ever be."

--

Venus took Mars's hand apprehensively as she was led to the ballrooms

main floor.

--

To Minako and Rei's surprise the next song wasn't produced specially for

salsa, but a fast pace waltz the girls had never done before.

--

Mars smiled shyly as the music of the Jovian waltz began play.

"This is a very long and complicated dance," Venus told her as they got

into ready position.

"Then for us," Rei kissed her right fingertips "It's perfect."

--

"I say we wing it," Rei whispered as they watched a few older couples

exchange places with the younger dancers. It looked as if they were the

only ones under the age of thirty who would attempt this dance.

Minako grinned and nodded eagerly, as the music began to pick up

signaling their official beginning of the dance.

The two's subconscious mind took over as they were pulled into visions

of their millennium kingdom.

--

As usual many jovians joined the couple as they began to sway to the

music.

Mars could silently hear Venus counting out her footing to the dance.

The young royals were very graceful in their delicate dance, but they

couldn't help feeling jealous as the jovians whisked around them more

familiar with the waltz.

" I thought they only played this song during the masquerade," Mars

breathed heavily.

Venus shook her head.

" Someone has to have requested this." Luna told them as she danced

with

Artemis.

Mars spotted the culprits. Jupiter skillfully danced joyfully with

Mercury laughing as the other princess made simple mistakes. She was

still learning the difficult dance.

"That is so not fair," Mars breathed as the dance slowed and came to a

stop. The ball room burst into applause as the dancers left the floor.

--

"Minako?" Rei blushed as Minako's eyes focused on her. The room was

watching the two greet cheers rang out. "I think we were pretty good."

Minako grinned and bowed to the crowd pulling Rei back over to the bar.

Ordering another soda for both of them they sipped lightly.

They stayed for a few more dances before they finally got tired.

"Wanna go?" Minako asked softly kissing the palm of Rei's hand.

Rei nodded, that waltz had defiantly gotten to her.

--

Venus pulled her hand from Mars grasp, walking casually from the

ballroom.

Mars frowned following the beauty as she left the hall. She slowly rose

her eyebrow as she sensed Minako's guardian following at a far distance

behind them.

'At least this one will actually protect her' Mars thought.

Venus traveled down many corridors before finding the one the held the

door to her chambers. The two slipped in quietly.

Mars smiled as she watched her beauty sit on her window ciel looking

out

over the kingdom.

"I missed this," Mars said quietly. "Being near you."

Venus nodded. "You can still be,"

"But not like this," Mars countered. "In peace like we are. Typically

you avoid me like the plague."

Venus laughed. "You brought that on yourself."

"I love you," Mars said once she'd locked eyes with the beautiful

princess.

--

"Tired?" Minako asked Rei who stared quietly out of the window on their

long ride home.

Rei responded with a sleepy smile.

"We'll be home in a second," Minako laughed when Rei yawned.

"Sleepy head," Minako teased.


	10. Temptation Of A Fire Senshi

Give me five reviews and you can have the next chapter which is already loaded and ready to go . I promise you'll like the ending.

Quota: Five reviews.

Chapter 10: Temptation of the fire Senshi.

--

"Come on," Minako smiled lightly, moving the dark bangs that covered the older girls eyes.

The senshi of fire peered at her from under one heavy eye lid as she felt her seat belt being undone.

Rei yawned and stretched before getting out of the truck. Trying hard not to lose her balance.

"Are you sure that was a Sprite you were sipping on?" Minako laughed as she watched her drowzy friend stumble towards the front door.

Rei nodded tiredly, following Minako into the house.

Rei wrapped her arms around the waist of the smaller girl, laying her head on her shoulder she closed her eyes and blindly allowed Minako to lead her up the stairs.

Rei listened as she heard Minako rummage through drawers, but refused to open her eyes to find out what she was up too.

Minako led Rei into the bathroom and started a warm shower.

"Come on, sleep in ten minutes." Minako gently told her, turning in Rei arms. " I need to go."

Rei shook her head and turned Minako back around. Slowly she began to unbutton her blouse. Rei was careful as she slid the shirt off in one motion and unzipped the back of Mina's skirt.

"Rei..." Minako sighed as she felt the fingers of the older girl begin to gently massage her soft spots. "No fair."

"What's no fair?" Rei mumbled. She kept her eyes closed.

"Your still fully clothed." Minako pouted and Rei laughed lightly.

Rei turned Minako around to face her again. She felt Minako smile into her shoulder when she realized Rei had already slipped out of her dress.

"I always knew you were sneaky" Minako moaned as Rei's hands traveled down her sides.

" You have no idea," Rei groaned. Getting Minako's underwear off without her noticing would be the hard part, so she gave up on that.

Minako was more then aware of Rei pulling her boy shorts off. Stepping out of them, she stepped backward into the shower pulling the other naked girl in with her.

---

"Are you sure," Venus asked. "That you love me?"

"Positive." Mars answered.

Venus nodded and pulled Mars up to sit on her lap on the window ceil. Mars snuggled into the younger woman, for the first time in months she felt at home.

---

"Oh goddess," Rei whimpered as she felt Minako trail small kisses down the length of her body. The Senshi of love massaged her fire senshi's womanhood slowly pushing the older female over the edge. Minako sat on the edge of the tub and lifted Rei's leg over her small shoulder. Minako felt Rei tighten around her fingers and knew she was close to orgasm. Minako didn't want that just yet, she pulled her hands away from Rei's core and rubbed the inside of her legs gently with her fingertips to calm her.

"Please?" Rei groaned.

Minako nodded and kissed the lips before. Sucking on Rei's labia to satisfy her own growing desire to drink from the well being offered to her.

Rei through her head back in pleasure leaning against the wall of the shower. Her hands ran absentmindedly through Minako's beautiful blonde hair as the younger woman teased her with light licks over her clit and the gentle sucking of her labia...

---

Venus heard the light breathing of her lover who lay beside her curled contently into her side. Their naked bodies lay entwined, warding off the chill the night brought.

Venus could still taste remnants of the Maranian princess on her lips. savoring them she gently sucked her bottom lip remember that not more than twenty minutes ago they had been between the legs of her lover, bringing her over the edge of sweet bliss.

"What are you thinking?" Mars's soft voice crept to her ears through the silence and darkness of her bedroom.

Venus shook her head.

"Tell me," Mars prodded gently, she sucked on the younger girls neck.

"I've missed you." Venus felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She blinked and allowed them to flow freely.

"Don't cry love." Mars wiped the tears from the face of her beau.

"Don't you ever," Venus shed more tears. "Ever leave me again!"

"Never again," Mars soothed the crying princess. "Never again will I leave my sweet queen."

---

Rei turned off the water and pulled Minako out into the bedroom. She kissed the younger girl before guiding her down onto the soft bedding of the mattress.

She took control of the lustful situation and held Minako's roaming hands above her head. Rei grinned as she took one of the small pink nipples, being offered to her into her awaiting mouth. She sucked on as much of the petite woman's breast as she could.

How she went so long without this, she couldn't remember. The taste of the younger girl was intoxicating, she wanted more. Rei switched breast rotating between sucking hard and soft as she heard Minako's loud moans fuel her lust crazed desire, she felt Minako writher beneath her as her first orgasm hit.

Rei released the hands she held captaive and traveled further south on the young girls body. She grew more aroused as the scent of the younger girl became heavy. She couldn't wait much long as she cupped her mouth over minako's lightly groomed womanhood. For some reason minako kept her public hair the way Rei liked it.

"Goddess yes!" Minako felt Rei place her legs over her shoulders. She grasped the bedding beneath her as Rei brought her to her second climax.

The younger knew better than expect Rei to stop then, she could tell Rei was just getting started. Rei continued her ministrations on the younger girl. Probing her tongue as deep inside of her as she could and replacing them with two of her fingers. She remembered to gently scrapped them along the sides of Mina's vaginal walls to coax the girl into screaming her name.

Rei sought out the spots that her lover, enjoyed her to venture the most.

Minako allowed herself to be brought to her third climax of the night.

Rei continued to suck the younger girl clit gently throughout her climax. She waited until she felt Mina's contractions slow, before giving her clit one last suck and moved back upward.

Minako grinned as she positioned one of her legs between Rei's. Sensing what the younger girl wanted Rei spread her legs wider and leaned down to kiss Minako slowly. Minako raised her hips and gasped slightly as their other pair of lips met. Rei slowly began to rock not letting either sets of lips break their connection. Minako brought her arms around Rei's waist and pushed down. Catching the hint Rei ground into her hard, increasing the fiction the two were causing. Rei picked up speed as she felt Minako coming to another climax.

"My godde..." Minako cried out into the night as she broke the kiss between Rei and herself. She was grateful for Rei's stamina, the older girl rode Minako over the edge for the fourth time.

"That was fun," Rei finally said as she came down from her own orgasm.

"Been to long," Minako said pulling Rei down ontop of her fully. She wrapped her legs around Rei's ankles. She traced her fingertips along Rei's back as they drifted into a light sleep.

---

I wasn't going to put a lemon in the story but...I seriously enjoyed writing this one even if it wasn't that great, my whole shyness about writing them wasn't around when I wrote this chapter. I like getting reviews on my Lemon chapters I really would love to know how to make them better.


	11. Property Of

Alright last chapter! Hope you like! Please review if you don't I'll cry.

I dedicate this story to my goldfish Cody who died on the 25th.

Cody G. Sept. 30th-Nov 25th.

He was my buddy.

Chapter 11: Epilogue: Property Of...

Minako opened her eyes slowly, noting the light pressure on her chest. Looking down she smirked as the top of her raven haired beauty came into view. Sighing she recalled the events of the previous night as she gently massaged the scalp beneath her finger tips.

She missed Rei more than she cared to admit. Suddenly she felt happy about the fact that, that time in the shower is what made her able to move passed Rei's sudden bout of foolishness and allow the older girl to worm her way back into the folds of her good side.

She felt Rei's warm breath on her skin change it's pace, as she began to awaken.

"Morning beautiful," Minako said. Smiling sheepishly down at Rei who had turned her face up to get a view of her "friend."

"Morning," Rei said smiling back. A small blush crept onto her face as she attempted to slide off of the younger girl.

"Stay," Minako urged. "Your keeping me warm."

"I'll come back..." Rei said. Indicating the she needed to use the bathroom.

Minako pulled the blankets tightly around her body before wondering how they ended up under them in the first place. shrugging she decided she didn't care.

Rolling over she spotted a small ball of fluff laying next to her pillow and it dawned on her.

"Artemis?"

"Yeah Mina?" came a sleep ridden reply.

" Did you use your human transformation to cover us?"

"Uh huh," Mina watched as he turned over on his back and stretched all four of his legs into the air before stretching out his paws, unsheathing each claw one by one. " I hear you two made up."

Minako blushed heavily.

"Something like that." Rei said re-entering the room, as Artemis began walking out.

Minako lifted one of her eyebrows as the naked priestess joined her. Minako listened to her as she sighed contently. Things just couldn't get any better than this.

--- Venus

Mars groaned as she reached out and grabbed for the body that was no longer laying next to her.

Opening her eyes she sat up, earning at light blush from Artemis who was in human form speaking to Venus while she sat wrapped in her robe on the windowsill.

"Your sheet Mars." Artemis told her.

Mars blush as she pulled the fallen sheet up to her shoulders. "Sorry."

Artemis nodded before turning to look back out at what ever they were starring at.

"What's going on?" Mars asked curiously.

"It's that time of year." Mars could see Minako's eyes sparkle with glee through Venus's eyes.

"The festival has arrived!" Artemis exclaimed happily.

Mars grinned. "The Festival of Love."

"It ought to be the best one yet." Venus commented.

---

" Again?" Minako asked as Rei kissed her way up her stomach.

"If you'd like," Rei answered, locking lips with the love goddess.

"Not yet." Minako mumbled into their kiss. She felt Rei nod.

"I'm hungry," Rei said laying next to her.

"Didn't you eat enough last night?" Minako teased, Rei blushed. The older girl had woken her up three more times during to night.

"Well yeah, but I want actual food."

"There has to be something down there in the kitchen." Minako cuddled into the body next to her as her phone rang.

"Aino." Minako answered with her last name.

"What are you doing?" she heard Kagome's voice travel through the phone.

"Nothing, what's up?"

"Haven't spoken to you in a while."

"Two days isn't a while." Minako grinned at Kagome's laugh.

"Yeah but I miss you."

"I miss you too. How about we get together later?"

" Can't I'm still making up to Sess for that time in the park."

"Right." Minako laughed nervously as Rei's eyebrow rose out of curiosity.

"Tomorrow?"

"That's fine. Call me when you ready."

"Ja Ne!"

"Matta Ne" Minako hung up the phone.

"Time at the park, huh?" Rei raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh huh," Minako answer innocently.

"Spill," Rei said pinning her down. She straddled the younger girls waist and held her arms above her head.

Minako groaned as her arousal from the night before returned. Rei purposely pressed their naked bodies together the further coax and explanation from the younger girl.

"Remember that time you saw us kissing in the park?"

"How can I forget?" Rei asked rhetorically.

"That was planned." Minako moaned as Rei nipped at one of her exposed nipple.

"Planned?" Rei asked. Not releasing her hold.

"Uh huh, I wanted to make you jealous." Minako admitted.

"And she went along with it?"

"Yeah."

"So that whole conversation I had with Sesshomaru was planned?"

"What discussion with Sesshomaru?"

"Guess not. Never mind then." Rei took the whole thing into her mouth.

"The real reason I broke up with you wasn't exactly because I was bored. "Rei said, continuing her sucking.

"Really now," Minako forced out while grinding her teeth.

"Yeah. Ko made me feel like we weren't good together as a couple." She answered switching breast.

"I really dislike that girl." Minako frowned. "She called me a whore."

"She also called you a bitch, but she's gone now." Rei assured her.

"Better be." Minako said, allowing Rei to satisfy her, Again.

---

"It should be a sin to have this much sex." Minako grinned as Rei kissed her way back up from between Minako's legs.

"It is," Rei reminded her. " Us sleeping together is one of the largest sins of all."

"That's a bullshit sin." Minako yawned.

"Yeah, But so is mixing fabrics, eating pork, lying, and having sex for purposes beyond procreation. People are compelled to lie. If God did judge us by the sins we've commented. Trust me everyone would be going to Hell. Including Usa."

"Wait so you mean we could murder someone and be forgiven for the before we could be forgiven for us, two women having sex?"

"I'd hope not...I don't think what we do is considered Sex..." Rei

replied.

Minako frowned. "Why are we talking about this as if it matters?"

"You started it." Rei grinned.

"Sod off," Minako got up and tugged Rei in the direction of the shower.

---

"Hi Rei," Kagome smiled nervously.

"Yo." Rei said glaring at her. A swift elbow from Mina made her grin. "Your forgiven."

Kagome smiled happily.

"Barely," Rei finished.

She pouted.

"I'm glad you had a chance to stop by. Where's Sess?" Minako asked.

"He had anger management classes today." Kagome started to laugh. "I honestly think their making him worse."

"Well come on. I need you two to help me get my clothing out of the attic."

"Why are your clothing in the attic?" both Rei and Kagome asked at the same time.

"I got angry at them for being so bright." Minako grinned. "I burned my bunny shirt."

"Loser," Kagome laughed as she walked up the stairs.

"What ever." Minako replied.

---

"Minako?" Rei asked as the two sat across from each other in an up scale restaurant Rei decided she wanted to treat Minako to.

" I really should have done this weeks ago." Rei stood up and took a knee in front of her while pulling out a box from her pocket she began her short speech.

"I've done a lot of dumb things in the past few months but nothing nearly as daft as breaking up with you and nearly ruining both of our lives in the process..."

Minako lifted her eyebrow wondering what the hell Rei was doing. The other people in the restaurant stopped to watch as Rei continued.

"I know that I don't deserve a second chance but I am desperately hoping you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Minako cocked her head to the side as Rei opened the box, revealing a silver bracelet with words engraved on it.

"Will you go steady with me again? Pick up where we left off?" Rei finished waiting for Minako's answer.

"Of course I will!" Minako said hugging her. As their audience applauded them.

Rei grinned. "This was really nerve wrecking."

"I can't imagine," Minako watched in fascination as Rei placed the bracelet around her wrist. "Minako Aino." Was written across the front.

"That just in case you ever forget you name" Rei joked. Turning the bracelet over "My Aijin: P.O.R"

"That is so not funny," Minako tried to keep herself from laughing. "you got Property Of Rei on my bracelet."

Rei grinned and showed Minako her wrist and her bracelet was identical to Minako's only it said her own name on the front and P.O.M on the back.

"We're even?" Rei asked.

"Not even close. You put me through hell and your gonna pay." Minako grinned mischievously.

"I'm ready for my punishment."

---

"Minako, I think this is a bit much." Rei said as she was turned onto her stomach, blindfolded, and handcuffed to the bed.

"Quiet my pet. Your punishment is about to begin."

Rei gulped she could've sworn that was the sound of a whip snapping. "Oh shit."

---

Mawhahahahaha. This last part really cracks me up. Like seriously. I

could use all the laughs a can get lately.

And if I offended anyone with the religious talk there. Sorry wasn't

intentional. Just after sex babble.

Raise your hand if you want a sequel. Or just be nice and leave it in

your review.

I love the way I ended this story lol. 'Tis was fun.

Push the button and review you know ya wanna.


End file.
